


Do you want to build a snowman?

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 8. December, Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Snowman, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Tetsu-", he began, the attempt to bring his boyfriend to reason, a failure until now. "I have the feeling they're too big."Kuroo rolled his snow ball past him one more time, the snow globe higher than Tsukishima's shoulder by now. "Oh you know, go big or go home.""Then I'd rather go home.", Tsukishima replied dryly. “Because I don't think you'll be able to lift up any of these. Just a guess."or: Tsukishima and Kuroo are building a snowman and maybe bigger isn't always better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - have fun with snowmens and chaos :D

Tsukishima was woken up by a thud on their bedroom window. He blinked, the tiredness of yesterday's trip to Sendai still in his bones. But just when he had decided to ignore the noise, a snowball flew against the window with another thud. This time it was loud enough to startle him. In the same breath he noticed that the other side of the bed was already empty and suddenly he knew exactly who was trying to disrupt his precious sleep.

Yawning, Tsukishima shuffled toward the window. Immediately he shivered when the first freezing cold winter air entered the room. With both arms wrapped around his upper body, his gaze fell first on the completely churned snow in their garden and then on a radiant grinning Kuroo. His boyfriend wore one of his stupid glittering cat beanies, in one hand a shovel and in the other another snowball.Apparently Kuroo had thought about the quickest way to get Tsukishima's attention and his weapons of choice had become snowballs.

Well, he had his attention now, because how could Tsukishima ignore what Kuroo had neatly shoveled into the snow in their yard?

Shaking his head, a smile crept onto his lips and he raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, do you have too much free time _Mister Kuroo_? Did you get bored somehow?"

In response, a snowball flew just past him against the wall and Tsukishima gasped loudly – _the audacity._

"Are you coming down or what?" Kuroo sounded visibly amused as he propped himself up on his snow shovel and made an enticing movement with his gloved hand towards Tsukishima. The latter snorted softly, his arms wrapped closer around himself.

“You know it's cold, right? And yesterday we were out all day. I don't want to go out again."

"Kei, _baby_." Kuroo stepped a little closer to the window and opened his arms. "If you come out with me now, I won't drag you out for the rest of the entire winter, _I swear_."

Tsukishima knew that was a lie. Kuroo wouldn't be Kuroo if he wouldn't try to convince him in joining him outside at least every other day. But that was part of being with a man like Kuroo. Therefore Tsukishima just sighed audibly and then shook his head when he saw Kuroo's pleading look. "Ok ok, just give me five minutes to get dressed.” But before returning to the room, he warned: “And don't even think about throwing a snowball at me!”

Kuroo's laughter reached him through the windows, while Tsukishima slipped a little faster than usual into thick winter clothes. At the door he was greeted by his beaming boyfriend, who was holding a bucket of coal and a carrot in his hand.

"Why do I have the feeling that you expected me to agree?" smilrked Tsukishima. Kuroo shrugged before kissing him on the cheek. “It was an important question after all. And I shoveled in into the snow all by myself.”

Now Tsukishima had to snort. "Oh sure." He pulled on his gloves. “" _Do you want to build a snowman?”_ Truly an important question."

"Hey, do you know how long it took me to write all this so neatly in the snow?" Kuroo looked downright scandalized, even if the slight amused twitch in his mouth betrayed him.

Tsukishima laughed. "You're definitely a hero."

For a moment the two looked at each other in silence, then they giggled and Kuroo pulled Tsukishima's hat further over his face, before pressing a kiss on his lips this time. Just as Tsukishima began to playfully bury his hands in Kuroo's hair, Kuroo broke away from their kiss and smiled against Tsukishima's lips. With closed eyes, Tsukishima remained in the pose while his boyfriend peppered two more kisses on his cheeks and finally pressed one final kiss on Tsukishima's nose. The contact tickled so that Tsukishima wrinkled his nose and squinted at Kuroo from one eye.

"And I thought we wanted to build a snowman."

As if he had triggered something in Kuroo, he was suddenly lifted off the ground by one arm. His brief, surprised hiss was drowned out in the loud crunch of the snow, through which Kuroo carried him unceremoniously to the meadow near their property.

When they had chosen the house outside of Tokyo, Kuroo's first comment was that this meadow made their property even bigger. And in that very meadow, Tsukishima was now being carried by Kuroo, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes - much to the general amusement of his boyfriend. Because while he normally would have preferred to build the snowman on their property, Kuroo now demonstratively trudged to the middle of the field so that they could be seen by all their neighbors. Tsukishima had given up reminding Kuroo that not everyone was as open about their relationship as their friends and family, because Kuroo simply didn't seem to care. It looked more like this fact tempted him to show each of their neighbors how lovey-dovey he and Tsukishima were together. Which in this case meant that the bucket and the carrot landed in the snow before Kuroo carefully lowered Tsukishima to the ground, one hand just centimeters above his ass.

And then it was officially snowman building time.

The sun was already high in the sky when Kuroo rolled the much too large snow globe through the snow. At some point in the morning the whole thing got out of hand and Tsukishima wasn't quite sure whether a snowman actually had to look like _that_. The meadow was decorated with four large and small snow globes. Although "small" was not quite the right term, because each of them reached Tsukishima at least to the waist. Kuroo seemed to have forgotten that you actually had to lift these balls on top of each other and continued to roll a real monster of a snow globe around happily. It was humanly impossible to lift this one without technical assistance, shreds of grass and earth stuck to it, but hey - _it was big_. Kuroo's train of thought must have been something like that, when he rolled the snow globe past Tsukishima for the umpteenth time, who eyed the remaining snow globes skeptically.

"Tetsu-", he began, the attempt to bring his boyfriend to reason, a failure until now. "I have the feeling they're too big."

Kuroo rolled past him one more time, the snow globe higher than Tsukishima's shoulder now. "Oh you know, go big or go home."

"Then I'd rather go home.", Tsukishima replied dryly. “Because I don't think you'll be able to lift up any of these. Just a guess."

It wouldn't be the first time Kuroo had clearly overestimated himself. At times, Tsukishima's mind wandered to the day when Kuroo decided to take part in an “all you can eat competition” on their first vacation together. In the end, Tsukishima had been the one who had taken Kuroo's nausea pills from the pharmacy. But that was a different story.

At the moment Tsukishima stood in front of the snow globes with his arms crossed, firmly convinced that he could have used his time much better and was allowed to watch Kuroo while he and the monster snow globe came to a stop. His boyfriend put both arms proudly on his hips and looked at his work. And then - within a few seconds - Kuroo's brain apparently reached the realization that he had actually made the snow globes way too big. You could see the very moment his mood shifted on his face. Instead of a broad grin, he now chewed on his lower lip, scrunching up his nose.

Tsukishima spared him from a cynical " _Told you so._ " Instead he stepped closer to Kuroo until they looked at the snow globes together. From a distance, the scene must have looked rather strange. Two grown men, silently looking at five huge individual snow globes as if they were the subject of an art exhibition.

Until Kuroo suddenly seemed to have an idea and began to move the globes closer together until they lay behind and next to each other on the ground. Tsukishima watched him as he climbed over the globes and finally put the carrot in the top one. It was only when Kuroo returned to him triumphantly, that Tsukishima realized what Kuroo had done.

Instead of a standing snowman, there was now a huge sleeping snowman on their meadow - complete with dark circles under the eyes and the bucket cap half slipped into his face.

"And? What do you say now, baby?“, Kuroo grinned crookedly and wrapped both arms around Tsukishima.

"Crazy.", The latter murmured appreciatively, "he looks astonishingly like you."

That Tsukishima was thrown into the next snow dune after this comment by Kuroo, he probably deserved somehow.


End file.
